plop
by Imdeo
Summary: plop


_**Chapter 14 The day wears on into Night.**_

Kate sat back in her husband's chair at work and smiled to herself at Marty's current predicament of having his privates denuded along with some other procedures like manicures and facials. She was sure Marty would be singing a different tune tonight as to who had the tougher day.

Marty couldn't believe how personal and invasive a salon session could be although he did enjoy the relaxing facial. He paid his bill which was also higher than he would have expected and jumped into his car to head home and pick up Emily. An hour later both were home and Marty was ticking off things on Kate's to do list as he did them.

Kate made some notes on Jenkin's for their dinner and some mental notes on Marty's little 'needs' from his pc. Patrick again arrived to see if Marty was up for a beer before heading to dinner with Jenkins. Kate knowing that was a ritual with her husband gladly agreed. Marty never came home before business dinners, Kate had always had to look after Emily and dine alone before a boozed up Marty would either call her to come get him if he was close by or he'd fall out of a taxi at some ridiculous hour. Well he can be the one fussing and rushing she figured as she closed his office and headed to the pub.

Marty winced at the un-ticked item on the list marked 'Feed Emily' which burned like a beacon. With a groan Marty headed to Emily's room and hoisted his daughter out of her cot. Easing himself into the cosy chair in Em's room Marty slipped his blouse open enough to expose his nursing bra. Unclipping the bra panel he was met with cool air against skin and his nipple almost exploded in reaction. Marty dove in and quickly slipped Emily's sucking gums over his teat and the process began immediately. Emily quietly suckled her mother's breast and Marty marveled at this turn of events. Emily was hungry and Marty had to offer his other breast for a couple of minutes before his daughter was done. Next came the burping, bathing and fresh clothes for Emily while Marty tried to pick up his energy levels, which seemed drained. A glance at the clock told him he had to start getting ready as the baby sitter Melody would be here at six-thirty.

Marty began the beautification process. He really didn't have any idea as to the sequence, so he showered and shampooed and as he dried his hair under the dryer he couldn't help but stare at his wife's bare crotch. She'd never had one of these done before and Marty figured she took the opportunity to avoid the pain while he was in her body. He cursed that he didn't think of some smart idea to put Kate through while she was him.

Marty next decided he'd do his makeup and after a while got it how Kate would do it, sort of. He stood in the doorway and looked to his bed where the items he was to wear tonight were laid out for him. White lacey panties were donned before he slipped the white teddy up his legs and pulled the straps over the shoulders. His breasts nestled in the lacy cups and Marty looked around for a bra realising he was not totally supported. He tried to remember if Kate wore a bra or even knickers with this item and he reckoned she did wear panties. He found the pantyhose a battle but won it, before slipping on the skirt and the white blouse. Marty was not relieved that his wife's assets would be on display. He added the designated jewelry and eyed his high heels with disdain. Sliding them on Marty felt taller but unbalanced. He looked at the clock and wondered whether Melody had forgotten him. It was nearly six-forty!

Kate laughed as she downed a third beer with Patrick at the pub. She couldn't believe how relaxed she felt at this moment. No household chores, no fulfilling Emily's needs. Marty was taking care of the house for a change and Kate thought it was about time he did too. This was the life she thought to herself as Patrick leered at yet another young office girl. Kate finally made a move saying goodnight to Pat and she headed back to her office to slip on a fresh shirt and tie for dinner.

Kate walked into her office and got quite a surprise, there was Jill sitting in Marty's chair, her pumps up on the desk and deep in some phone conversation. She didn't even flinch when Kate walked in; in fact she flashed a cheeky smile. Kate tried to put this obvious breach of employee, employer relationship aside as she headed to her office washroom and slapped on some deodorant before slipping on a clean shirt and new tie after a quick shave. She wondered how familiar Marty had let Jill become and what advantages she might be taking with Marty's kindness. The hard-on Kate had to try and cover when she'd seen up Jill's skirt a moment ago sure had her imagination racing.

Kate was ready for dinner now and Jill was off the phone and lounging in her chair. Jill wished Marty good luck with Jenkins as Kate walked from Marty's office and out to catch a cab to the restaurant. She was still a bit miffed at Jill's attitude. She wondered if there might be something the ring could do to bring her down a peg or two aside from her breasts.

A half hour later and Kate sat at a nice table and made small talk with Fergus Jenkins, the two men had a quiet pre-dinner drink and talked about nothing in particular. Kate mentioned his wife would be joining them tonight as she hadn't been able to dine out at all recently, due to the baby. Fergus had met Kate before and always liked her. It would be great to see her again as she was very easy on the eye.

Kate looked at Marty's fancy watch and wondered where the hell he was. It was after seven and she wanted to get dinner underway, but of course she had to do the right thing and wait for her wife Marty. Fergus suggested Marty ring his wife but Kate is sure Marty will get his act together and be here soon. Then she spies him entering the restaurant, she watches as Marty slinks across the room to the table, she notices men giving her husband the once over as he passes them. God he's hot, Kate realises that she has dressed him perfectly for the boozy business affair.

Fergus is up out of his chair and greeting Marty's wife with an air of rapture. Kate quickly joins him and places a loving kiss on Marty's painted lips. Marty apologizes for being late and begins to recount his many chores and trials just to join the men for dinner. Fergus dismisses the woman's woes and says that a woman has many more demanding tasks to perform to be presentable for such things. Kate and Marty give each other a knowing look. Kate knows Marty has probably conceded the bet without even a fight.

Dinner is nice but Marty feels more like a decoration than a valued member of the trio as Kate regales Jenkins with her outline for his next campaign. Marty is a little shocked that Kate had taken his original idea and spruced it up in one day! She had given it just the right touches he noted. If only he didn't have to keep adjusting his clothing to prevent Fergus from leering at him? Marty having driven, is constantly reminded he must keep a clear head to get her husband home and the mineral waters go down slowly as Kate playing Marty plies Jenkins with many drinks over the course of the evening. Marty is also forced to take a bathroom break in the ladies toilet! He actually spent quite some time there the second time. He took the opportunity to sit on the bathroom sofa and slip his pinched toes out of his nice looking but totally impractical shoes. As he massages the blood back into his painted digits he knew she was right, her day was a bitch compared to his. He'd still give her the chance to concede when they got home but he felt that this was unlikely. Marty wondered if he was as obnoxious as Kate was now after a few drinks. Oh well I just have to pour her into the car and get us home he sighed.

Marty was finally able to drag Kate from the restaurant and he endured Kate groping him awkwardly all the way to the car. They headed home with Kate slurring her words from the passengers seat as Marty drove. Kate was pontificating about how Patrick was a sleaze and Jill was great at taking liberties. "Ah well they'll get theirs down the track" Kate muttered before nodding off. Marty could only laugh to himself as he spied Kate snoring. At least the rest of the drive home would be more relaxed he thought.

Finally Marty got them home safe but he couldn't wake Kate. He decided to let her sleep it off a bit and went inside. Melody was packed and waiting for her dad to pick her up. Marty made a coffee and chatted about nothing in particular until Melody's dad arrived to take her home. Alone again Marty quickly ditched his shoes and undid his bra under his blouse as the straps were killing his shoulders. Why didn't Kate pick a bra that fit properly he wondered. Marty then decided he might as well get out of most of these clothes and makeup as he would be changing back to himself soon. It was a relief to be rid of most of the constraining female clothing and he relaxed in just panties and a robe while he checked up on Emily who was sleeping but stirring.

"She'll be needing a feed soon Marty honey," Marty heard Kate say from over his shoulder.

"You best switch us back then Kate," Marty replied without thought.

"Excuse me!" Kate slurred her words a little still.

"Well the day is over honey, time to decide who's right and switch back." Marty said to explain himself.

"So how was your day sweetie-pie?" Kate asked.

"Too be honest Kate, it was a bitch, I'm so tired, my feet are sore from the high heels, these breasts weigh a ton and the bra didn't seem to fit, or help. The baby needs constant attention and the washing machine needs replacing. I'm not even going to start about your bitch of a boss. The gym change rooms were an eyeful, although the workout left me wrecked and my god did you have to sign me up for genital deforestation!"

"Sorry babe, just that I always wanted to try that but didn't have the guts." Kate responded with a giggle in her male voice.

"So how did you go managing my job Kate? I have to say you did a good job on the campaign for Jenkins." Marty asked.

"Well Marty to be honest the toughest thing I had to deal with all day was your damn dick! Apart from the constant arousal, your job was pretty easy, I mean Jill did all the legwork getting me coffees and files and did all my memos. She is far too familiar with you though, and by the way did you hire her for her tits?"

"No I didn't Kate, she is good at her job."

"Yeah she's good but she knows it, she knows you'd be lost without her. And while I'm on big tits, I had quite a day reading your emails from your crude mates," Kate responded sarcastically.

"Seems you have quite a thing for a girl with huge assets if your little computer directory called Hooters is any guide!" Kate wasn't quite so sarcastic now."

"You know Kate, I concede, your day is much much tougher than mine is after all," a weary Marty admitted.

Kate looked at her flustered, weary husband and the whole thing made her laugh, hard. Marty looked back at his body chuckling and he felt like a fool for thinking Kate would concede the bet.

"Honey you can feed Emily, I'm going to make myself a coffee," Kate said dismissively as she vanished towards the kitchen.

Marty was about to run after his wife and complain but somehow he didn't find the will to. Turning back to the gurgling baby Marty hoisted her from her cot and sat in the chair to feed her. Sliding the robe open he slipped Emily to his breast and felt the rush of milk leave his body through his nipple. Emily gurgled and Marty sighed a tired sigh. What he day he thought. Marty was almost asleep in the chair feeding the baby who was starting to finish sucking when he saw Kate standing in the door way watching proceedings.

"You seem such a natural Marty."

"Well you can have it honey, its been an experience that's for sure and I feel closer to Emily but the job is all yours from now on," Marty responded.

"Well you still have the 6am feed babe." Kate said seriously.

"What? It's time to switch back Kate. I concede, you win, ok?" Marty sort of blubbered a bit as he went about burping and changing the baby.

Kate sipped her coffee as Marty went about settling Emily for the night. It was about a quarter past eleven and Marty was resigning himself to sleeping and getting up early to feed the baby yet again. As he left the baby's room for the kitchen Marty grumbled about not switching back. That's when Kate reminded Marty with a squeeze of his feminine backside that the deal was for the whole day, twenty-four hours and while he might have conceded already, she was holding him to the bet. She even chided him in her slightly slurred drunken voice that 'the day' as it was, was far from over. That's when Marty started to realise something funny was going on.

"Well my sweet little wife" Kate whispered "have you forgotten how your days always end after 'you've' been out juicing up your clients?"

And now after being kissed roughly and lifted off his feet to be carried off to bed, Marty sat trying to take in Kate's ultimatum. She had reminded an angry Marty in no uncertain terms who wore the ring and that she had the power to do anything. Marty sunk back defeated as Kate was now naked before him, her cock stood out straight and hard. The sight of her husband teary and fearful like a frightened rabbit only made her arousal greater. Any ideas she had about letting Marty off the deal faded with that look. This was going to be so much fun she thought to herself.

Marty sat slightly transfixed on the organ that had until this morning belonged to him. Kate had a point though, every time Marty had been out to a successful business meeting and had a few drinks he routinely came home and ravished his wife with out really taking her thoughts or days stresses into account. God was he going to be the woman in bed tonight? Could he do it? Would it hurt? How would he feel? He didn't want to do this but he didn't want to end up as a sister to Emily again either.

With a sigh of resignation Marty got up off the bed and headed to the dresser that Kate kept her nightwear in. He was going to slip into something to sleep in when he heard his old voice 'ahem' behind him.

"What are you doing Marty?"

"I'm getting something to sleep in of course."

"I don't think you understood me Marty, now get your kickers off and get back on this bed. Now!" Kate's male voice was strong and demanding.

"But Kate."

"But Kate nothing Marty. Do as I say babe!" Kate said bluntly.

"Please Kate lets not do this," Marty begged.

Marty was about to try for the dresser again when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. He was swiftly spun around by his stronger wife and dragged back to the bed where he landed on his rump. Before he could complain or defend himself Kate had grabbed his panties and dragged them to his knees. Marty fought but was unable to stop from being disrobed. In a blur Kate was on top of him. Marty tried to push his wife off but his weaker body was no match as Kate kissed him hard and her hands began to fondle any part of Marty she could get to. Marty then felt a hardness between his thighs as Kate forced his legs apart with her own legs. Marty tried to cry out but he was kept quiet by Kate's forceful kissing. Kate thrust forward from her hips and tried to enter Marty whose squirming was making it difficult. Marty resisted gallantly so Kate tried another plan. Marty thought Kate was giving up when she backed back off her husband, he was wrong though as Kate quickly dropped down and landed her tongue smack on Marty's pussy! Marty again tried to fight Kate off by pushing her shoulders with his smaller hands but her superior strength made the task futile. Marty struggled and cursed but slowly his resistance was being overwhelmed by a feeling of warmth and arousal between his legs as Kate's oral technique began to take effect. Soon enough Marty's pushing with his hands turned into clasping his wife's face hard into his crotch as he got more and more excited. How could he be enjoying being the woman? He tried to comprehend things but he was too far gone to think straight. He was going to orgasm as a female really soon and that's all he wanted right now. His hips bucked against Kate's mouth and he craved more and more of her tongue. Marty was lost in pleasure when suddenly Kate stopped!

"So you want to cum babe?" Kate asked sternly.

"Uhuh" was all Marty could get out.

"OK then, you know what you have to do too get it," Kate added.

"Please Kate no!" Marty begged.

"Are you sure, hmm I wonder if there are any more baby shows coming up?" Kate taunted Marty.

Marty looked at Kate who was intense in her demeanor. For a silent moment Marty weighed up his needs and his options. Kate said nothing and just waited on her haunches between Marty's knees, her cock poking out straight and bobbing slightly. Marty made up his mind, with a look of defeat he reached down and took his old equipment in one hand and drew his wife forward, forcing her body to follow. Slowly Kate climbed up and onto Marty and his hand led her member to nirvana. Marty guided Kate's erection to the opening he now possessed. And with a slippery gliding motion Kate pushed herself inside Marty and the couple got to experience each others positions for the first time. Marty felt himself being filled and Kate felt her cock become engulfed in a warm wet sanctuary. She then drew back and slid in again as she heard Marty with her old voice moan ever so slightly and she felt his hips rise tentatively to meet her thrust. In and out the couple found a rhythm. Marty quickly found his earlier arousal returning and Kate felt an electricity in her groin, the like she had never known as a woman. Marty still felt dominated and forced into this act but he also found the stimulation hard to reject. His body was in fact responding against his will. Kate found she was able to pump faster and faster as she gained control of her body. The quick transfer from enjoyment to climax caught Kate off guard though. She found herself cursing out loud as a stream of spunk left her body and streamed into Marty's waiting pussy. And in a moment it was over.

Kate rolled off her husband, totally amazed at the ferocity of the male experience. Marty was relieved but inwardly he cursed the fact Kate hadn't waited for him to orgasm. She hopped up and was soon showering, Marty drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. He awoke as Kate plonked her freshly washed body back down on the bed. It was as he lay there recovering that he noticed the change. His breasts were huge!

Marty just stared at his oversized boobs in amazement; he'd never dreamed he'd ever get this close to a set this size in real life. Yet here he was, only they weren't attached to some bimbo, they were attached to him. Marty gingerly put his hands on them and checked them out. He figured that if he stood up he'd be unable to see his feet due to their size. He looked at Kate who was lying on her side watching Marty make his discovery. She smiled mischievously.

"What do you think of your giant hooters darling?"

"I'm not impressed Kate," replied Marty.

"Really babe? Judging from your little 'collection' at work I thought you'd be rapt, it sure was nice playing with them while we screwed." Kate laughed.

"Maybe for you, I didn't even know you'd done that till just now, and I hope your satisfied Kate. I know you got off, I can feel it dripping everywhere." Marty whined.

"Funny I never heard you wanting to know how I felt afterwards when things were the other way around. I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy your big knockers, but seeing you playing with them gives me an idea." Kate sounded wide awake and ready for fun now.

"Well you can keep these melons when we change back," Marty said as Kate was moving towards him.

Before another word was spoken Kate was straddling her husband at the waist. Her large frame pinned Marty where he lay.

"Let's see if we can have some fun with them," Kate said.

With that Kate reached down and began fondling the large breasts attached to Marty's chest. She tweaked them and flicked them with her fingertips. Marty's body reacted and his nipples went rock hard. Every caress and pinch from Kate brought more pleasure to Marty. Kate then leaned down and took one nipple in her mouth and worked it over with her tongue. She even sucked it until Marty began to lactate! Marty felt waves of excitement run through his entire body and it emanated from his breasts. Kate was working him over good and she soon found her own body rising to the occasion. Slipping one hand behind her she dipped her fingers into Marty's honey-pot and then she rubbed the juices between Marty's boobs. Marty was too aroused to complain but he tried to protest when Kate lurched forward planting her cock into Marty's cleavage. The slick tract between his fleshy globes gave Kate the lubrication she needed to slide her cock back and forth between Marty's ample bosom. Marty tried to complain but Kate silenced him by thrusting her cock forward then adding an extra the extra two or three inches to it, to meet his lips!

Marty was in heaven. His breasts were on fire as Kate sucked them, nipped them with her teeth, rolled them with her tongue and drew milk from them. During this he felt Kate fingering his pussy. He thought she was going to bring him off to make up for earlier but she just rubbed her moist fingers between his boobs. He was going to ask what she was doing when it became obvious. Kate shifted her weight forward and along with it came her cock, sliding between his breasts and using the moisture to slide like she was fucking him! Marty saw his old dick drive towards his face and retreat through the valley of flesh. His old cock was hard and angry and he feared it might get close to his mouth! He was about to tell Kate not to get any closer when she pushed forward even more and Marty suddenly found himself tasting cock! Kate pushed herself more and Marty tried to move his face away from the action. Kate though had other ideas. She pinned his arms by his side with her legs and held Marty's face still. Slowly and with a tight grip on Marty's head Kate slid her pelvis forward, then to Marty's horror it grew! His old cock met Marty's new feminine lips, Kate commanded Marty to suck it! Marty now knew what Kate meant by fun. Helpless to refuse Marty finally opened his mouth and accepted Kate's dick. Inch by humiliating inch Kate put more and more of her new equipment inside that hot little mouth her husband owned now. She was lost in the power of her situation and the pleasure she was feeling in her manhood.

Marty tried his best to make his wife happy with his mouth and he gagged many times before Kate decided she'd had enough. Kate climbed off Marty and padded to the bedroom door and switched the light off. A debased Marty climbed under the covers and soon felt Kate beside him. Marty rolled away from Kate and hoped he would be asleep soon so that his whole day could end. He couldn't sleep in his usual position though as the huge tits he had wouldn't allow it. Rolling back on his back Marty whined and moaned about the awkwardness of his breasts and Kate's need to have sex while they were switched. He didn't really want to talk to Kate right now but he felt she had to know he wasn't happy. Kate found Marty's whining about having to have sex boring. She never complained all those times he'd come and just expected her to comply with his desires. It was while she was tuned out to Marty's chatter, that she began thinking back to the last time Marty had come home drunk and had his fun, when she remembered what had happened.

Marty knew Kate wasn't listening to him but he felt he just had to tell her how inconsiderate she was. Ok, so maybe he'd been that way in the past, but two wrongs didn't make a right. When he got his body back he was definitely going to be more considerate of his wife. He was just about to tell her this when he felt Kate's hands around his waist drawing him to her in a cuddle. Marty was going to say cuddles were ok but don't get any ideas when Kate used her extra strength to leverage her smaller husband onto his stomach. Marty was flipped easily over by Kate and his big tits smashed into the mattress. Kate forced her way behind him and between his legs. Marty couldn't believe Kate wanted sex again after all he'd just said to her about keeping herself under control. He wasn't expecting what came next though. With little ceremony Marty felt the now familiar hardness against his opening but this time it wasn't his pussy! With a strangled cry Marty felt Kate entering his backside! Kate forced her way in with one deliberate motion until she was buried to her balls! Marty went to scream in pain and found he had no voice! He couldn't make a sound of any kind. Kate had wished away that ability. Tears streamed from Marty's eyes as Kate withdrew and pushed again. As she did so she leant forward and whispered in Marty's ear.

"Remember last month Marty when you got the Martin account stitched up and you were ripe for some fun? Do you remember what you did?" Kate seemed to punctuate each word with a forward thrust!

Marty was hurting and his body was nothing more than a receptacle for Kate's anger and her words brought back to him the night she mentioned. What he was getting from her now Marty himself had done to Kate. Sure he'd spent quit some time cajoling and preparing his wife for this form of sex but she still felt sore afterwards. Now he was getting an idea of that pain and he didn't like it. He felt Kate's fingers in his pussy as she fucked him and this time they seemed to know exactly where to play. Within a minute or two Kate had Marty so aroused he couldn't stand it. Kate knew her own body well enough to know exactly how to bring it pleasure and she was making Marty dripping wet! She kept him on the edge until she felt her own pleasure rising from within her balls. Then as her second male orgasm rushed forth she flipped the orgasm switch in Marty with her fingers.

Marty was sore, Marty was aroused beyond belief. Marty could not believe his was being taken like a bitch in heat while his whole body shuddered with pleasure. He felt Kate lean in hard and thrust one more time and he thought he felt her hot stream deep inside his bottom, he felt his first female orgasm completely engulf him at the same time. The whole contrast sent his brain into a spin as he came hard; he forced himself back onto Kate's cock trying to get another thrust out of it.

Kate could not believe she had just done that. She had actually screwed Marty anally! And by making him cum he'd actually seemed to want more. Carefully she eased out of Marty and disappeared into the bathroom to clean up. In the darkness she slipped back into bed. A minute later she felt Marty get up and head to the bathroom, it was a good twenty minutes before she felt him return to bed, silence ruled, no words were spoken. Kate wished Marty's breasts back to their normal dimensions and soon she heard him sleeping. Kate lay awake for a while pondering the sheer power and exhilaration of her situation. Kate had to change Marty and she back in the morning but this had been a life changing experience.

The alarm clock didn't break Marty's tired sleep, but Emily's cries did. He tried to shut it put but he heard Kate mumble from the other side of the bed that he had better feed their daughter. Marty then remembered he owned the feeding implements still. Wearily and more than a little sore he got up and headed to the babies room. Marty fed Em standing up as he wasn't game to put backside to anything firmer than cotton right now. He did all the other tasks required and settled Emily back down before returning to bed. He climbed in and not a minute later the alarm went off!

Marty tried to stay in bed but the sound of Kate in the bathroom relieving herself standing up that reminded him that things needed to be put right. Marty climbed from bed and waited hands on hips for Kate to enter the bedroom again.

"Kate the time is up, its time to change back now," Marty almost pleaded but without trying to sound whiney.

"Yes babe your right, hang on then."

_**Chapter 15 Life returns to normal.**_

With the usual tingle Marty felt himself changing and saw Kate changing too. In a snap the pain Marty was feeling was gone and he felt really refreshed. He checked his equipment with a loving smile. The couple went about their morning routine with only casual chatter and it seemed neither wanted to broach the subject of what had happened the previous night. Before long Marty was sitting on his morning train, after giving Kate and Emily a kiss goodbye in the car.

On the train Marty buried his thoughts in a newspaper, and was soon behind is desk and receiving a coffee, compliments of Jill. As she wandered from his office Marty began to wonder if indeed Jill was a little too familiar and casual with him and did he take her large breasts into account when he hired her? She seemed to be straining at the blouse this morning too, which only emphasized the issue for Marty. His first point of business though was to move his personal directory on his pc to a deeper hiding place. As he viewed a couple of his images collected over the years he had flash of desire, it was momentary but the image of some guy sliding his cock between a mountainous cleavage, and it grabbed him mentally. The desire though manifested itself as if he was the owner of the chest and not the cock. Marty quickly cleared that errant thought and knew it was due to his day as Kate. He'd definitely found there was residual feelings after each change. His images safely tucked away Marty returned to normal business issues.

Back at home Kate plunged into pre work ritual of what housework could be done before leaving for work. Soon enough Emily was in daycare and Kate was once again putting up with tough customers and her bitchy boss. Another tough day of work, then housework, then child tending kept Kate busy until after dinner, which she also had to prepare. As she sat with Marty and watched a bit of TV Kate began to get an idea. Tomorrow was the weekend and Kate knew what she had to do.

The couple hit the sack early, both probably a bit too tired from their efforts the night before. Kate spent a long time lying in bed thinking, weighing up options.

Marty woke feeling pretty good. Kate wasn't in bed but he could hear her moving about the house. He sat up when he heard her coming. Kate entered the bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast and wearing almost nothing! Hours later as Kate rode Marty's cock to orgasm number three he was never happier. Kate taking Emily to the park at the exact time the game came on TV was another small blessing Marty was thankful for. The great meal that night further enamoured the husband for his wife. As they lay in bed that night Kate turned and asked Marty a few questions. The frost of the previous days was now fully thawed.

_**Chapter 16 The Proposition.**_

"Honey I was thinking about the ring, and I was wondering that seeing it has the power, what changes you'd like to make to this body," Kate asked looking down at herself.

"Changes? To your body?" Marty answered without much idea what Kate meant.

"Yeah, I was thinking that seeing as I could be any shape or size I wanted, that we might create a new 'normal' for this body. Kate answered looking down at herself.

"We?" Marty replied a little unsure where this was going.

"Well seeing as you need to be happy looking at me Marty then I want to leave any modifications up to you. As long as you don't turn me into some freak and I basically still look like me pretty much that is. I know your into large breasts Marty so that might be a place to start. You could use the ring to redesign me so to speak." Kate paused.

This was a new turn of events and it made Marty wonder. Kate was going to give him the ring to use on her to make into his ideal woman. After all she'd done to him she was going to trust him with the ring. Kate allowed the idea to sink in with Marty. She knew she was taking a risk but she was confident things would work out for her. Marty found himself beginning to wonder what Kate could look like, if he had the ring.

"Ok Kate, if your sure," Marty answered after a while.

"Yes Marty I am. I mean if you gave me massive boobs I could always reduce them when you weren't around and return to normal when you were. "

"I guess so, you know I'm not a big fan of using the ring too much Kate but this is sort of like cosmetic surgery without the operations."

"Exactly Marty," Kate said sleepily as she rolled over and snuggled into Marty.

"Well if you're sure about this Kate" Marty asked.

"Yes honey I'm sure," Kate answered before kissing Marty goodnight.

Marty lay awake wondering about all Kate had said and about the ring. The power it had possessed had sure made life interesting since they'd found it. He began to wonder if he wasn't suffering "Darren Stevens" syndrome. Here his wife had a power far beyond the capabilities of anyone else yet he had tried to stop her using it. Was he right to do that, did he have such a right?

Morning brought a fresh feel to the couple as the past days tensions were no longer. After a morning of tidying up around the garden and some time spent playing with Emily life was relaxed again.

"Listen Marty, I'm going to go do some grocery shopping. Why don't you pull out your girly magazines and think about what you want to do." Kate called out from the bedroom as she changed into something else to wear.

"I don't have any," Marty protested as he joined Kate in the bedroom.

"Honey it's ok. I have known about them all our time together. There is nothing wrong with a bit of fantasy Marty. You shouldn't feel you need to hide such things from me. Although I'd hate to find them laying around constantly. Who knows with the ring we might be able to spice things up even more."

"Keep an ear out for Emily while I'm gone honey." Kate asked as gave Marty a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Sure thing hon."

With that Kate was gone and after a couple of minutes Marty moved to the draw that contained his little stash of magazines. He sat on the bed flicking through the pages of them wondering what changes he could make to his wife's body. A few mental images coursed through his mind as the painful events caused by the ring became distant memories. By the time Kate had returned from shopping Marty had his changes in his mind.

Another nice evening meal and the couple were alone watching TV. Marty leaned over to his wife and whispered that he had made some choices for the rings use. Kate smiled and put down her glass of wine. With a deliberate motion she removed the ring from her finger and handed it to her husband. Marty knew this was Kate's ultimate gift of trust in him. With an "are you sure" from Marty. Kate nodded slowly. Marty slipped the ring on his finger.

"Do you want to know my ideas before we do this darling?" Marty asked.

"Honey I trust you, surprise me." Kate answered.

"Ok, here goes."

Marty pictured the changes in his head and closed his eyes as he wished them to come true. Moments later he opened his eyes to see the same old Kate before him. He tried again but nothing, Kate sensed something was wrong and asked Marty if he'd started yet. Marty said yes and that he had tried twice. Kate tried to talk Marty through how she had used the ring and he followed her instructions but still nothing.

A half hour of frustration and Marty gave up. He reluctantly handed the ring back to Kate who slipped it back on her finger.

"I'm sorry honey but it just won't work." Marty was a little disappointed.

"That's weird; I would have bet anything it would have." Kate answered.

"Guess you'll have to make your own changes Kate."

"Yes but there's no reason why you can't talk me though them Marty."

In a flash Kate had the answer. After a bit of coaxing Kate was able to get Marty to voice his changes to her. It seemed harder for Marty to say them out loud than it would have been to just wish for them. What resulted was Kate was now taller and more statuesque, her breasts were much larger and firmer as well, her legs were longer. Her face was clear of lines and imperfections. Gone were stretch marks and the odd blemish, also Kate noticed her body hair was gone. Kate found it interesting that her lips were a bit fuller now and her backside more round, without being too obvious.

"What do you think honey," Kate asked?

"Honey your gorgeous, so hot too!" Marty remarked.

"I'm so glad you like the changes babe, I think they are great." Kate answered.

Five minutes later the couple was rolling in bed making love like teenagers. It was a lovely night and they slept late on Sunday, except for feeding Emily. In fact when she cried for her late morning feed Marty had a suggestion.

"Honey why don't I feed Em this time, you can lay in bed." Marty offered.

"If your sure babe, you'll need the equipment though." Kate noted.

"Yes I know honey."

"Ok, hang on."

Marty felt the tingling as his chest began to expand like balloons. In a few minutes Marty was wandering to the baby's room with two breasts swinging in the breeze. Marty completed the feeding task and brought his daughter back to bed for a play. Emily played on the bed with her mum and her dad who both had boobs! Finally Kate returned Marty to normal and life went about as usual for a lazy Sunday.

Marty took time to gaze on his wife's altered form and really liked what he was seeing. Marty was feeling good that Kate had entrusted him with the changes. It got him to thinking and it was just after lunchtime when he asked Kate if she would like to do to him what he had done to her, that is alter his body to fit her liking. Kate didn't say yes or no right away but later that day she said if Marty was willing to trust her with his body then she'd be willing to do it. So it was that Marty found himself being sculptured by Kate and the ring. In the end he was now six foot tall, he appeared maybe six or seven years younger, his gut was gone and his appendage was now maybe two inches longer! Marty stood naked in the bathroom and admired such a body he could ener have achieved without Kate's help.

So that Sunday night the newly carved bodies of Kate and Marty were laying in bed, both very satisfied with the changes they had made to the other. The proposition had been a winner and as Marty felt a new tightness when he slid inside his wife life was rosy indeed.

_**Chapter 17 Helping out the family.**_

Life for the next week was normal except that Marty noticed his secretary Jill seemed somewhat larger in the chest area. Marty wondered if maybe he was imagining it and the Jill was always this top heavy. It was during the next week that Marty got a call at work form Kate. She seemed like she had something to tell him.

"Marty you know my bother Mark; he rang me to say he needed my help."

"Yeah, what is it honey?

"Well he asked me last week if I knew any girls who wanted to go to a school dance with him. To cut the story short I asked Melody who said yes after I promised to buy her a dress to go in. Well she just rang me to say her family was going away for a few days and she wouldn't be in town to go to the dance with Mark."

"Oh dear, have you told Mark? When is this dance?"

"No I haven't worked up the courage to break his heart yet and the dance is Friday night, so he only has a day or so to find another date." Kate was sounding quite down about things.

"Well honey I don't think there is anyone I know who is the right age to help out. Hey! This is off the top of the head and bit left field but maybe you could change yourself into Melody with the ring and not have to tell Mark anything?" Marty hadn't even thought much about the ring lately but the idea seemed to pop into his head.

"Hmmm I'm not sure I could go on a date with my own brother even if I was in another form, thanks for the suggestion honey." Kate said.

"Ok, well give it some thought Kate and we can see if we can't come up with an idea tonight." Marty added as he said a loving goodbye to his wife over the phone.

Marty gave the situation some idle thinking time but couldn't think of any girls who could help his young brother in law. At home Marty and Kate ate dinner and were tossing ideas about. Kate stopped and went quiet.

"Honey I have an idea and I need your help." Kate spoke finally.

"Go on dear." Marty answered.

"Well we need another girl for Mark and he thinks Melody is going to be his date. So, we need to use the ring to create a Melody because we can't find someone at short notice." Kate chose her words deliberately.

"Ok so your going to do it then Kate.

"Um no babe, I still feel icky about dating my kid brother, no my suggestion is I change you into Melody and you take the date." Kate paused and waited... and waited.

"Well Kate how see how it works on a simple level and all but I'm not sure. Is there any other way?" Marty's response was a while coming but it wasn't a flat out no.

"So you'll do it?" Kate asked imploringly.

"I don't know Kate. It's a bit weird." Marty again didn't say no.

"Please Marty, I'm sure it will be ok and you can get to experience being at a school dance." Kate added a small reminder that Marty's all boy school upbringings had meant he never did the school dance thing.

"Well I guess so Kate; if there is no other alternative I suppose it will be ok."

"Thank you honey, this means so much to me, and to Mark.

"Well I hope it all goes ok too dear." Marty responded still a little hesitant.

"Everything will be fine Marty, I'm sure."

The rest of the evening was uneventful except for Kate showing the dress she and Melody had picked out. Marty thought it was nice but made little comment. Kate also told Marty he'd have to go have his hair done on Friday afternoon but that she would be there with him to pay for it.

Marty spent the next day Thursday, a little pre occupied at work. Jill even noticed this and had to remind her boss he was at work. Marty snapped from his thoughts and thanked Jill for the sarcastic reminder. Marty also noticed Jill seemed even bigger up top this week than last. He felt convinced now that Kate had been meddling. Mind you the sight of Jill with what appeared to be DD cup breasts pushing at her blouses wasn't something he wanted to end.

Friday morning Kate reminded Marty he had to take a half day off so he could be home in time to go to the salon and have his hair done. So it was at a little after 1pm that Marty arrived home from work feeling a little unnerved about his impending date. After having a light lunch Kate told Marty she'd run a warm bath for him and to go ahead and have a soak. Marty slipped into the bath and noticed Kate had added a very scented mixture to it. As he relaxed he felt the tingle in his body and knew Kate and the ring were at work. As he lay in the warm water Marty watched a chest develop and his hips change. He actually giggled as he watched his cock slip below the water line and disappear. It was replaced by a smallish slit and a tiny strip of pubic hair. He felt his face and hair changing and knew when he hopped out Melody their baby sitter would be staring back from the mirror.

Twenty minutes later Marty did just that and wrapped a towel around his new body. Drying himself and slipping on his robe Marty headed out to find his wife. Kate was in the living room feeding the baby and greeted her changed husband with a reassuring smile.

Marty I've laid out a simple outfit for you to wear to the salon, so just go pop that on and we will get going. "

"Ok honey, by the way how do you know what Melody looks like under her clothes?" Marty was finding his young girl voice a little difficult to accept.

"Well we tried the dress on and she had to give her measurements as it has a fitted bodice. Other than that I just made it up." Kate said.

"Ok well I won't be long." Marty replied over his shoulder as he wandered to the spare room where his clothes were.

Marty looked at the bra as he slipped it on, '34b huh' he said to himself. He didn't know why Kate would think that Melody would have nipples this big or the darkest areoles he'd seen. He figured Kate was just indulging Martys liking for nice boobs. Marty was dressed and he stepped into the low heeled sandals on the floor and returned to find Kate bundling up Emily for the trip. Ten minutes later Marty was stepping from the car and heading to the beauty parlour for the second time as a customer.

Nearly two hours later Marty emerged with a hairdo that made him look much older and mature than his current seventeen year old body. He actually felt pretty as Kate drove them home. This might be a cool sort of experience after all Marty confided to Kate at home. He had begun to realise that even though he was going to be the girl that he had missed this sort of occasion growing up. He made up his mind to have a good time and to enjoy himself and also to make sure Mark was proud to have him on his arm. Kate was amazed at how when the ring changed them, that the longer they stayed in the altered form the more accustomed they became to its characteristics.

At home Kate began the fussing involved with getting a young girl ready for a big date. Marty found himself in their bedroom as Kate dragged some shopping bags from the wardrobe. Firstly the underwear, Kate mentioned she was originally going to just use hers on Marty but then decided earlier today to buy some new things that would also fit better. So Marty slipped on a strapless white bra that had quite detailed lacework. Next he slipped the white satin panties on and they fit snuggly around his new womanhood.

Kate then sat Marty down and proceeded to do her makeup. Kate started by doing Marty's nails with a subtle pale green polish. Now Marty became a blank palette for Kate who really got into doing his makeup. It was fun to share this normally mundane task with another and Kate was giving Marty lots of advice about how to maintain things once he was out. Marty though could care less; he was feeling the cold in just his underwear. Kate noticed Marty shivering a bit and asked if he'd like to get dressed. Marty nodded and Kate hunted down one of Marty's shirts which Marty slipped on. He found it odd to be wearing something of his male clothing because it felt like a robe instead of a shirt on his now smaller body. Still it had the effect of stopping his shivering which Kate welcomed as she was having trouble getting Marty's eyes done properly.

It seemed like hours to Marty and minutes to Kate but finally she stepped back and announced she was done. Marty swung around to see his wife's handiwork. Melody was a pretty girl but the combination of the hair and the makeup caught Marty by surprise. Sitting in just his underwear he looked like some school boys wet dream. That's when Marty realised fully he was in fact going on date, with a schoolboy.

Marty thought he'd be getting the dress on but Kate made him sit on the bed while she painted his toenails! Kate explained the shoes she bought were open toed so it was important that Marty had polish on. The whole process took about twenty minutes and the pale silvery green toes sparkled at Marty. Now his fingers and toes matched each other. Marty was amazed at how long this process was taking and wondered if he'd ever be ready. The clock now said 6pm and they'd been at this for ages. Mark was due to arrive at 7pm; surely he'd be ready by then?

Marty finally got to get dressed and he stepped into the dress as Kate drew it up around him. Marty knew why he was wearing a strapless bra now as the dress didn't go much higher than the top of the bra. Kate zipped him up from the back and pulled and adjusted here and there. Kate stood back and admired her handiwork and looked puzzled before scrounging in her jewelry box. A round broach was pinned to the dress on the bust line. Kate re-examined things before digging out a bracelet and ear rings. Marty felt a tingle on his ears as Kate used the ring to pierce his ears. She slipped the ear rings in and explained to her husband how to remove and re-insert them. The bracelet went nicely on his wrist. Kate was now happy with her efforts and Marty stood before her, a picture of teenage loveliness. Mark was going to be so excited she thought. He may very well have the prettiest girl at the dance by his side. It helped that Kate had used the ring to make Melody a little more perfect as she worked on her, rather him.

Marty had remained quiet during the final stage of the exercise and allowed Kate her time to fuss and accessorize. No point him offering any advice he figured. Jewelry and stuff wasn't his domain at all. One thing though he felt quite exposed with his shoulders uncovered by this style of dress. It was like he was showing himself off or something. Of course when he took the time to rationalise the situation he knew that was exactly what he was doing. As a woman Marty was dressing to impress his, rather, her male companion. The art of elegance was truly a female art and Kate had highlighted Melody's features brilliantly. The dress was a lovely pale green and it fell right to the floor. Kate then placed the shoes in front of Marty who could not put them on because there was so much dress down there. He had to sit and get Kate to slip them on for him, it was just too difficult with his nails and the dress and not really having a life experience of wearing heels. As Marty looked at the complete package in the full length mirror for the first time he sort of envied Mark. Having this girl go on a date would be a dream come true for most seventeen year olds.

The clock said 6:45pm and Melody was amazed she was ready before time. Swishing down the hallway to the living room she poured herself a scotch. Marty always liked a good scotch and being Melody wasn't going to stop him. As he sipped he noticed it didn't taste as good as usual and he wondered whether he had teen girl taste buds now too. Still it warmed him inside and calmed him a little. Now as the time neared to meet Mark, Melody had gotten a little nervous about the dance and all it entailed. She poured another quick shot and gulped it down. Kate came from the baby's room and chastised her husband for drinking, saying he was now a young woman not some seasoned drinker. Still she could understand Marty's nerves. This was a first for him after all.

Melody looked at her wife and asked if she was sure this was going to work. Kate gave Melody a reassuring hug and told her everything would be fine and that she should concentrate on having a good time and to enjoy the experience. Melody had told herself that earlier in the day but her resolve was fading fast. Kate could see this and hoped her brother would arrive soon before Melody backed out of the deal. It was 7:10 now, where was he?

_**Chapter 18 The Big Date.**_

The sound of a car in the driveway signaled Mark's arrival. Melody waited in the living room as she heard Kate and her brother chatting in the kitchen. Then it was time for introductions and Mark was as charming as he could be by telling Melody she looked fantastic. Melody blushed with embarrassment and pride. A bit of small talk and Kate was telling them they had better get going.

Kate had arranged to drive them as it wasn't far away. So Kate bundled Emily into the car and Melody sat in the back seat while Mark sat up front. Kate had presented Melody with a purse to match the dress and it was filled with makeup and tissues amongst other items like tic-tacs and safety pins. It was only a ten minute trip and the young couple hopped from the car. Kate called out for them to ring her when they wanted to be picked up. Melody waved to her wife and daughter as they disappeared into the distance. Turn


End file.
